Call of the Wild
by nightmareking
Summary: Fourth installment to Night Howler. Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the fourth installment to the Night Howler series. This is actually a fun series so far and I want to apologize for the lackluster ending to the third installment again. That one might have to be my least favorite…only because I didn't feel motivated during half of that one and I want to apologize. When I write, I want to make the story as good as I possibly can for all to enjoy.**

 **Anyway, without any further interruptions, please enjoy the first chapter.**

Lincoln stood in front of his locker as he turned the dial on the combination. Opening his locker, he yawned as he began putting his books into the metal cabinet, "Lincoln?" looking back in confusion, he saw his two friends and classmates Liam and Zach, "Hey…quick question, have you seen Rusty or Clyde this summer, or at all?"

"Yeah…I saw-" he yawned again and the two looked at him in confusion, "Sorry…just been having a hard time sleeping at night,"

"Oh…well maybe you should take some melatonin tonight…anyway, you were saying?"

"Oh…I saw Rusty this past summer and I've seen him a couple of times last month, but due to personal reasons, I don't think he's coming back to this school and…I really haven't seen Clyde lately and I'm kind of worried," the two looked at him as Lincoln closed his locker and the sound of the bell ringing filled the air, "Well…here's to another day at this school. We better go before we get in trouble," Liam and Zach nodded before the three of them walked down the hall to their class.

Luan yawned before resting her head on the surface of her desk and groaned, "Hey Luan," she looked up and saw Benny standing above her, looking down at her in confusion, "Is everything okay? Did your…dog keep you up all-"

"No Benny, Silver doesn't keep anyone up at night, he's a good dog," Benny scuffed and mumbled under his breath, "You called him a mangy mutt and he thought you were going to hurt me." Benny arched a brow as Luan yawned and looked away from her classmate, "Yes, Maggie and Luna's friend Sam were there too, but Silver didn't see them as a threat, mainly because the only other males Silver knows are my brother and dad, and Silver barely likes my dad,"

"And why's that?"

"He just doesn't like my dad because my dad doesn't like it when Silver sleeps in mine and Luna's room,"

"Oh…so he's yours or-"

"Mine and Luna's…yeah," Luan yawned once more before closing her eyes and Benny sighed before walking away from the young comedian.

Luna sat at her desk as she slowly began to drift in and out of sleep, "Are you okay?" she looked up and saw Sam looking at her with a concerning look, "What's wrong? Were you out partying or-"

"No dude…I've just been having a hard time sleeping at night,"

She yawned and Sam slightly frowned, "Was it that dog of yours? The one who went after your sister's friend?"

"Silver is a very good dog who wouldn't harm a fly unless they were a threat to me or Luan," Luna yawned again and rested her head on the surface of her desk, "He's very protective of us and that's because when he was hurt, we stayed up with him while everyone else slept. When he was frightened, we allowed him to stay in our room and we comforted him for the entire night,"

"I see…but why'd he go after your sister's friend? He didn't do anything to anyone and-"

"Well he called Silver a mangy mutt and if I had to guess, he felt Benny was a threat to Luan and as I said Silver is protective of us. That and the only other males he knows are my brother and dad. Silver doesn't really like my dad because my dad doesn't like it when Silver sleeps in our room and he'll yell at him…though he hasn't been as harsh as he was when we first got Silver."

"Oh," Luna hummed and nodded before closing her eyes, "Uh…if Silver gives you a hard time tonight, you can just have him sleep out in the yard and-"

"The thing is he's our roommate now. He's not a bad dog, or event noisy, I've just been having trouble sleeping lately and it isn't getting any better,"

"You could take a sleep aid, dude. That could help and-"

"I appreciate the thought, Sam, and I've tried sleep aids a few times, but none of them work, but on the positive side, Silver stays up and keeps me and Luan company during the nights,"

"Luan? She's having trouble at night too?" Luna hummed and nodded, "What's wrong? Are you sure it's not-"

"Silver isn't a bother to us. Like I said, he's been staying up with us whenever we've been having trouble sleeping and we wouldn't feel right if we kicked him after spending so much time with us."

She closed her eyes and her breathing began to even out, "So…do you want me to take notes for you while you rest your eyes?" Luna hummed and slightly nodded as Sam took a deep breath and nodded before looking ahead.

Henry moaned as he slowly opened his eyes to see Shou pacing the living room, "Shou?" the Lycan stopped and looked at hi former mentor in confusion, "You've been living here for a while now and every day you pace the room like you're an expecting father or something. Is something wrong?"

"I…I…yes, Mentor, it's about young Lincoln's friend."

"Clyde McBride," Henry stood up and walked over to his former student, "If you have a strange feeling about the boy, it's because he has two fathers, but we shouldn't discriminate someone because of that. It's a new century and-"

"No…do you know how I told you I've had a bad feeling about him a few months ago?" Henry hummed and slowly nodded in confusion, "He's the child I encountered that day,"

"What? Shou, you shouldn't make accusations like that unless-"

"I know, unless I have actual proof to back up my claim, but Lincoln's mother told me that he turned him one night after this McBride boy was foolish enough to step towards Lincoln's mates while they were in a frightened state. Lincoln and his family haven't seen this Clyde since then and I'm positive it was him who I encountered."

Henry sighed and shook his head, "I believe you, Shou, but unless you have evidence about this, you can't go to the Council, or even Lincoln. I've watched everyone in that family grow up and I've even watched McBride grow from a 5-year-old boy, and going to Lincoln with this news without any type of evidence, you can start a war between yourself and Lincoln and his mates,"

Shou sighed and hung his head, "Yes, of course, Mentor,"

"We'll find the evidence you need to prove it was McBride that attacked you that day without upsetting Lincoln and maybe we can shed some light onto why McBride would attack you like that," Shou took a deep breath and slightly nodded.

 **And the first chapter is finished. This is going to be rated for future chapters. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Quick AN

**This is a quick AN. I'm sorry for putting this story on hold, but Phoenix Warehouse Productions as me to tell people about his poll that closes the first. Please go check it out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest: True.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Tracking down Clyde.**

 **Phoenix Warehouse Productions: You're welcome. I was going to get it out sooner, but I was bringing back some of my older stories and we went away for Thanksgiving and my aunt's house is like a hundred times crazier than my house…if that's even possible. So I want to apologize for the wait.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter.**

The Loud siblings walked through the front door and grunted before putting their backpacks aside before they ascended the stairs and went to their respected rooms. Luna, Luan and Lincoln entered their room and Luan fell onto the bottom bunk while Luna climbed up to the top bunk and Lincoln laid down on the floor. Luan looked over at Lincoln and frowned, "Hey Linc?" Lincoln hummed and looked at the young comedian in confusion, "Do you think Maggie, Benny and Sam should meet Silver again?" Lincoln growled under his breath and Luan took a deep breath, "C'mon Linc, Benny came to me today and…while he didn't have anything nice to say about Silver, he is a friend of mine and-"

"I know Luan, and you can have as many friends as you'd like, but my instincts are still uneasy with any males hanging around you two and I'm sure you two felt it these past few weeks. The nights are getting rougher and-"

"Yeah, we've been feeling that, dude," Luna yawned and shook her head, "Maybe we can go ask Mr. Grouse, or even better Shou. He's a Werewolf and he might have an idea on what's going on and why the nights feel like they're a lot rougher,"

"Hmm," Lincoln turned on his side and took a deep breath, "I guess, but I can't promise I'll behave. You saw what happened last time they were here and we didn't know why I had gone after your friend," he looked back and yawned, "Aren't you two worried you'll go after Maggie and Sam?" Luna and Luan looked at the white-haired teen in confusion, "Well…Mr. Grouse said that I went after Benny because I felt threatened, that I thought he was going to going to try and take Luan and-"

"We get it dude," Luna sighed and shook her head, "But we wouldn't know how we'll act until we invite them over. True, they've been here a few times, but we weren't turned when you went after Benny, so we don't know how we'll act and if we act like you did with Benny, we just won't invite them over ever again,"

"Heh…but they're your friends and-"

"We'll think of something Linc," Lincoln yawned and nodded before the three of them drifted off to sleep.

Lucy sat in her room with Lana sitting next to her, the two had their faces buried in their books. The young Beast Charmer looked up at her Shaman sister and arched a brow, "So," Lucy looked down at the messy twin in confusion, "Well…Halloween's coming up and Luna, Luan, Lincoln and dad are all Werewolves, you're a Shaman and-"

"I'm not sure when the full moon is and if it falls under Halloween all I can do is guess it will be worse than any other full moon,"

"Why is that?"

"The barrier between this world and the other world are thinned for two weeks prior and two weeks following Halloween and on Halloween night, the barrier is at its weakest and all creatures…Werewolves, Vampires…spirits…they'll get a little more active," she sighed and shook her head before looking down at her book again, "I'm reconsidering going over to Rocky's that night, only because of Rusty, but I know Rocky and his mother wouldn't let anything happen,"

Lana hummed and arched a brow, "And what about Clyde?" the air in the room grew stale and Lana shook her head, "We haven't seen him since the morning after Lincoln bit him and he deserved it. I warned mom to stay away from Luna and Luan while they were like that because they were just frightened puppies and in Lincoln's mind he had to protect them before anyone else. Clyde was lucky he walked away with his life the day,"

Lucy took a deep breath before looking up at the ceiling, a deep frown painted across her lips, "I'm not entirely sure about Clyde. I am worried he's going Rogue and Lincoln may have to end up killing his best friend,"

Lana frowned before looking back at her book and shook her head, "You remember how fixated on Lori Clyde was before Lincoln bit him, you can only imagine the amount of delusion the venom is feeding his mind. If it's as bad as one can only imagine, Lincoln's going to have to witness his death."

"And Clyde is like the brother Lincoln never had, but…but Clyde is…well he's Clyde. He's too kind to take a simple crush way too far that can cost him his life and-"

"And we don't know for sure. Remember, Luna, Luan and Lincoln went to check on Clyde this past summer and his dads said that he ran away and they haven't heard from him," Lucy looked back down at Lana and inhaled slowly, "Let me explain it a bit differently. What are Luna, Luan and Lincoln?"

"Were-"

"No, what are they to each other?" Lana's eyes scanned Lucy's emotionless face, "And what am I to Rocky?"

"Mates? But what does-"

"And if anything were to happen to me, Luna, Luan or Lincoln then our respected mates will begin to lose grasp on reality and runs the chance of going Rogue. Now if Clyde is in a delusional state and believes Lori to be his mate, he will go Rogue until he gets what he wants and he will not care who gets hurt in the process as long as Lori doesn't,"

Lucy looked back down at her book and shook her head, "And before you ask, the only reason I know so much is because I've been into the occult since I was three. True, I know more about Vampires than I do Werewolves, but the mates are something that the two have in common.

Vampires love to live for the finer things in life such as fine dining, operas and fancy parties while their furry counterparts are similar to countryfolk. Moonshine, loud music, partying heavily, those sort of things,"

"And why aren't Luna, Luan, Lincoln or even dad-"

"Dad might not be like that because of us kids and mom. Luna, Luan and Lincoln are most likely going to enjoy those things when they finish school. And while it will hurt mom, we'll try our best to explain to her the simple rules for Werewolves." Lucy laid back with her arms crossing her chest, "And while I can understand a few things between the two, there are a few things that confuse me as in why Mr. Grouse, Lincoln, Luna, Luan and dad don't try to fight each other and why Mr. Grouse took a Werewolf on as an apprentice. From what I've read, Werewolves and Vampires are supposed to be enemies and-"

"Well…Mr. Grouse has been around for a while, and he's been a neighbor for a while, maybe he ignores the fact that there are a few Werewolves in the house and…well…I don't know why he would train a Werewolf," Lana jumped off the bed and began walking towards the door, "I'm going to feed my pets. I'll see you later tonight before you go to Rocky's," Lucy nodded before she heard the door open and close.

 **Hope everyone enjoyed their Thanksgiving. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Good to know. I was meaning to ask you about other holidays, but I completely forgot.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Right.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Lori laid on her bed, looking down at her phone, a hardened look crossing her face. Hearing someone scratch the outside of the window, she looked up to see a black wolf with glowing yellow eyes staring into the room, "Uh…where did you come from?" the wolf crouched down and Lori's eyes widened, "Uh…Mr. Khan? Is that you? What are you doing on our roof? Why are you looking through my window?"

Lori heard the wolf growl, "Uh…Mr. Khan? Uh…what uh…why are you spying on me? My brother and two sisters know I'm in here and they're Werewolves, so you're just wasting your-" the wolf jumped up and began hitting the glass of the window with its paws and Lori jumped back in a panic, "Mr. Khan? What are you doing?" the window began to crack and Lori screamed in a panic before the door opened and everyone ran into the room and the wolf jumped off the roof and ran down the street.

Everyone looked at Lori and Rita questioned, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Mom, I think Mr. Khan was trying to break into the room," Lincoln walked over to the cracked window and opened it, "What are you doing? Don't open-" Lincoln ignored her and began sniffing the air out side before taking a deep breath and shook his head, "Lincoln?"

"It wasn't Shou…I…I don't know who it was," the family stared at him in confusion before Luna and Luan walked over to their mate.

Leaning closer, Luna whispered, "What's wrong, dude? Stuffy nose? If that's it, we could take a quick sniff and-"

"It's…it was Clyde," the two brunettes stared at Lincoln with wide eyes as he frowned, "I don't know why he'd come here…I hope it's not for what I think it is and he was just trying to play a damn game with us," Luan looked up and began sniffing the air, "It's Clyde, trust…you don't forget the scent of the person you turned…let's just forget about all of this…we'll try to blame it on someone-"

"Are you insane?" Luan quietly hissed and Lincoln frowned, "Linc, he tried to break into Lori's and Leni's room and Lori thinks it was Shou. She's going to go to Mr. Grouse and complain about him and that'll spark an unwanted war and Mr. Grouse helped you before your fight against your classmates and you want us to forget Clyde was here because he's your best-"

"I know…but I just said that it wasn't and that I have no idea who it is…look…Clyde is like a brother to me and I don't think he'll do something this stupid a few short months after I bit him and nearly tore his arm off,"

He looked up and shook his head, "Just…if he tries something again, we'll report him to the Council…but for now…let's keep this between us,"

The two sighed and shook their heads before Luna rubbed his back, "Fine…but we're going to have to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid to the pack," Lincoln frowned and nodded, "And let's be thankful that it's not a full moon cycle tonight,"

"What's the difference? We're not going to be able to sleep tonight," Lincoln looked up and arched a brow, "We'll go and talk to Mr. Grouse and Shou later and see if Shou can't help us with this problem…for now…let's keep this little find between us, okay?"

The two frowned before they looked back at the family and Luan inhaled deeply, "Lincoln's right…we don't recognize the scent either, but we can assure you that it wasn't Shou,"

"Great…and what am I supposed to do? The window's broken and that damn mutt-" Lynn Sr., Luna, Luan and Lincoln stared at Lori and Lori held her hands up defensively, "Uh…that…wolf knows where my room is. What's going to happen if it decides to come back in the middle of the night or something,"

"Not to worry oldest sibling, I will simply install a surveillance system in your room and monitor all activity that goes on," Lisa assured and everyone looked at her, "Or we can simply electrify the windows and-"

"But wouldn't that kill anyone who touches the window?" her mother chimed in and Lisa's eyes began shifting around the room, "Just…set up your little security cameras, honey. We don't want anyone going to the hospital or worse," Lisa nodded before the young genius turned and walked out of the room and Lola, Lana, Lucy and Leni followed her.

The two adults and oldest Loud sibling looked at Luna, Luan and Lincoln and Rita crossed her arms, "Okay you three, you have ten seconds to explain what you're hiding or you're-"

"Mom…we don't know," Lincoln said and Lynn frowned at the three before looking at their parents, "All we know is it's not Shou…it is a Werewolf though…no normal wolf would be able to jump up this high,"

"I…I believe them," Lynn voiced and her parents and oldest sister looked at the young athlete, "They won't lie to us about-" before she could finish, her father walked over to the window and Lynn's eyes widened, "Uh…dad, they just said that they don't know-" before she could finish, Lynn Sr. stuck his head out the window and began sniffing the air around him.

He stepped back into the room and shook his head, "I'm still adjusting to my heightened senses…but if Luna, Luan and Lincoln say that they don't know who it was then…they don't know who it was," he turned and began walking out the room, "I'm going to the hardware store to pick up a new window," the adults walked out of the room and Lori glared at the three Lycans and athlete before they quickly walked out of the room.

Lynn looked at the three and arched a brow, "So…do you three know-"

"Not now, Lynn," Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head, "We have something to take care of…why don't you play some football or something?" Lynn slowly nodded as they walked past her and down the stairs.

A pair of flashing, yellow eyes stared at the Loud house from behind a bush across the street. A low growl was heard when the front door opened and Luna, Luan and Lincoln walked out of the house and closed the door behind them before walking over to Henry's house. The black wolf ran out from behind the bush and down the street, barking and snapping.

 **Okay…this is getting fun. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DreadedCandiru2: Maybe. Keep reading to see what happens.**

 **Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Good to know for future installments.**

 **Jss2141: Yeah, he's making his presence known now. Keep reading to find out.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter. Also, I want to apologize for the slow updates. Holidays are just real hectic with my family and I get depressed around this time of year for a few reasons. But after New Year's I should be back to normal.**

Luna, Luan and Lincoln sat across from their elderly neighbor and his former apprentice in silence. The old Vampire cleared his throat, catching the attention of the three Werewolves in front of him, "Not that I appreciate the visit or anything, but what brings you kids here?"

"Actually Mr. Grouse…we needed to Ask Shou if he knows-"

"Rough time sleeping at night?" Shou questioned and the three slowly nodded, "Normally I'd say it's the venom keeping you three up, but October is probably the roughest month of the entire year for all creatures," the three looked at him in confusion and Shou took a deep breath, "It's common knowledge that the barrier between this world and other world is weakened, on All Hallows Eve, the barrier is gone and creatures, spirits that have unfinished business on this earth, and whatever else may roam, will be aggressive, not to their Clans or Packs, Mates and ones they think of as Clan or Pack Members.

This is one of the few days a year where we act differently. The other two are Christmas, where all creatures respect one another as it is a time for peace. We are not allowed to fight, but we are allowed to defend ourselves and our families, after that, the Council will step in and take over. The other is Valentine's Day, another day for peace, but it's mostly meant to spend time with our Mates. Alphas can challenge each other is a member from their Pack is Mated with a member of the opposing Pack."

"If a Full Moon falls under All Hallows Eve, Lycans will be more aggressive than any other creature, if it's a Blood Moon, the power will go to Vampires," Henry continued to explain, "As Shou said, Christmas is a time for peace, we don't go out starting any fights, nor do we want any fights coming for us and-"

"What about Easter? Is that not a time for peace?" Luan questioned and yawned, "Is that a-"

"Easter? It depends on the Clan or the Pack," Henry leaned back and inhaled slowly, "Easter wasn't very commonplace in my day, and my wife died before it was more common among humans, so I had no reason to celebrate the resurrection of you-know-who's son, and the Council isn't making it an official day of peace due to so many false alarms and the different rules among families. If you want it to be a day of peace, it's on you, if not, that's fine,"

"Wow…who knew there were so many rules for creatures to follow?" Lincoln scratched the side of his head in confusion.

"You'll be surprised Loud, before the Council was founded, Vampires, Lycans, Beast Masters and Charmers, Shamans…we did as we pleased until about six hundred years ago where the strongest members from each category met up to put their petty differences aside to set some ground rules for all. After that, the Council was formed, and additional rules were added to keep balance between all,"

The three teenagers looked at their neighbor and Shou in confusion and Shou shook his head, "He's right. Once the Council was formed, rules were being made left and right and except for the Rogues, who eventually meet their fate, we all respect them," Lincoln frowned and looked away, "Is something wrong?"

"No…everything is fine," Lincoln stood up and stretched before Luna and Luan stood up next to him, "Sorry to bother you, Mr. Grouse and Shou, thank you for answering our questions," the two nodded as the three turned and walked towards the door.

Hearing the latch catch, Shou looked at Henry and arched a brow, "Do you think he knows his friend might be-"

"Shou, that boy reads detective comics, and he's been a Werewolf for a good portion of the year. If his friend is a Rogue and he tries something, Loud will be able to figure it out before anyone, even those Mates of his wouldn't speak of it if it is true."

Shou narrowed his eyes and looked up at the door, "Remember what I've told you. Unless you have evidence to backup your claim, you can't go to the Council, and going to Lincoln might do more harm than good. I've watched every single member in that family grow up, and I've know McBride since he was a 5-year-old boy. While I believe you when you said it was him, Lincoln might be a bit skeptical about it,"

"Yes…of course," Shou took a deep breath and shook his head.

Luna, Luan and Lincoln walked across the lawn and up the steps to the house, "That was…more or less a waste of time. We knew about Halloween and everything…but I guess the Christmas bit and the Valentine's thing was helpful," the two looked at the white-haired teen and Luan frowned as she slowly reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Linc? Are you okay?" Lincoln looked over his shoulder, a soulless look behind his eyes, "What? Are you going to challenge Rocky on Valentine's Day? You know Lucy will hate you for-"

"I'm not fighting anyone, Luan," Lincoln sighed and shook his head before looking up at the broken window leaning to Lori's and Leni's room, "My best friend, my brother in all but blood, has most likely gone Rogue, and we're going to have to stop him before he does any harm to the family…maybe we can talk to-"

"You can't," Luna frowned and Lincoln looked back, slightly annoyed, "I'm sorry, dude, but Mr. Grouse explained the different category of Rogues, and from the looks of things…Clyde falls under the category of Chaos." Lincoln narrowed his eyes and looked away, "You've seen how obsessive he was before you turned him, and now that the venom courses through him, he is most likely in a delusional state where he truly believes Lori is his Mate,"

"So what? Do we invite him over for dinner and talk to him about this mess and-"

"It's either him or us, and you know as well as we do that when push comes to shove, shove will always win," Luan walked past Luna and hugged Lincoln from behind, "You know as well as we do that we don't have a choice. He's going to continue to harass us until he gets Lori and then what? He'll kill anyone who tries to save her and Lori will be miserable,"

Luna frowned and joined the hug, "We know you don't want to talk about this, or even think about it, but if we try to reason with him, you'll simply be prolonging the inevitable. If he is a Chaos, he can't be talked to, and even still, he has no moral compass. He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants."

Breaking from the hug, Lincoln looked back and frowned, "When the hell did life get so complicated?"

"About the day you were attacked," Luan slightly smiled and Lincoln shook his head, "Why don't you go inside? Luna and I need to talk," Lincoln shot the comedian a questionable look, "Don't worry about it, Linc, we just need to talk, and we wouldn't want to bore you with the detail," before Lincoln could argue, his Mates quickly pushed him through the front door and closed it just as quickly.

Lincoln stared at the wood of the door in confusion before he shrugged his shoulders, turned around and began walking up the stairs in a tired haze.

 **As I said, I want to apologize for the slow update. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DreadedCandiru2: More or less.**

 **Phillip Craig: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **I want to apologize for the hiatus, but I'm back and better than ever. Enjoy the next chapter.**

Bobby walked up the steps leading the front door of the Loud house and knocked on it. The door opened and a tired looking Lincoln stood in front of him, "Whoa…are you okay, bro? Rough nights? Is it those new dogs of yours?"

"Petal, Melody and Silver are good dogs…just really tired," Lincoln yawned and Bobby looked at him in confusion, "Anyway…you're here to see Lori, right?" Bobby slowly nodded and Lincoln led him inside and up the stairs.

Bobby walked into Lori's and Leni's room and Lori looked up from her bed and smiled, "Boo-Boo Bear," she stood up and walked over to her boyfriend and greeted him with a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"Well we're going to be in town for a while and I decided to stop by to see how you're doing, babe," Bobby answered before looking around in confusion and hummed.

"What's wrong, Boo-Boo Bear? Did you forget something or-"

"No…but I'm wondering…where are those new dogs of yours?" Lori frowned and Bobby looked at her and smiled, "I never got to pet them and I'm great with animals. Now where are they?"

"Bobby…listen, the truth is-"

"You might as well tell him the truth, Lori," they looked back and saw Luna, Luan and Lincoln walked out of the room across the hall, "He's bound to be part of the family one day, and outside of Mr. Grouse, Shou and Clyde, no one else really knows and…it'll be better if he learns now rather than later,"

"Not now, guys. Bobby just got here and-"

"Wait, what are you talking about? Is there some kind of family secret I don't know about?" Bobby looked at Lori and arched a brow, "Did something happen? Should I be concerned?"

Lori looked up and sighed before shaking her head, "Boo-Boo Bear…this is literally going to be impossible to avoid and they're right, it'll be better if you learn now," she looked at the three and frowned, "Come in you three," the three nodded and walked into the room before Lori closed the door behind them.

Lori and Bobby sat on Lori's bed while Luna, Luan and Lincoln stood in the middle of the room. Bobby looked at his girlfriend and arched a brow, "So…what's going on babe? This doesn't seem like a normal-"

"Just watch," confused, Bobby looked back up and waited.

Taking a deep breath, Lincoln shook his head and looked at Bobby with slightly narrowed eyes, "Bobby, what you're about to see will surprise you, but understand that you are not n any type of danger," confused, Bobby nodded as he watched Lincoln, Luna and Luan hiss in pain as their bodies twisted.

Bobby stared at the three familiar canines before he jumped back and pressed himself against the wall, "What the hell is happening?"

"It's kind of complicated, Bobby, but a while ago, Lincoln went camping with some of his friends and he was attacked by a wild wolf and we later learned that it wasn't an ordinary wolf…it was a Werewolf,"

Bobby stared at Lori with a shocked expression and Lori sighed and shook her head, "He later had to fight the ones who turned him because…something involving a pack or something, I don't really know…and Luna and Luan are Werewolves because…well…you might find it a little odd, but they're…Lincoln's mates,"

Bobby arched a brow and Lori frowned, "It means they're…going to be doing…things that couples do and…Mr. Grouse explained this a while back and so did Lucy, but I completely ignored it, but don't think it's weird that I have a Werewolf for a brother and two sisters and that they've been having sex and that Lincoln bit my dad and-"

"Whoa, slow down, babe, I can barely keep up," Lori took a deep breath and nodded as Bobby shook his head, "So three of your siblings are…creatures that you only hear about in stories, your dad is…one too?" Lori slowly nodded, "And Lincoln is…in a binding relationship with Luna and Luan…who the hell are we to judge them for that. It doesn't matter that they're related, they care for each other. Heck, I've seen how close they were the first time I came over. And now they found a loophole with the whole incest law thing and it sounds like your family is-"

"Most of them are…I'm still a little uncomfortable with the whole situation and…hold on…you guys can turn back," they watched as the canines howled in pain before Luna, Luan and Lincoln stood in their places, looking at the two young adults, "Now do you mind giving us some privacy? It would be nice to-"

"Yeah, but it might be easier to answer any questions Bobby might have and you can't answer,"

Lori groaned and shook her head, "Anyway, I'm still a little uncomfortable with the situation, Lisa isn't going to believe this because science is her life and creatures like Werewolves and Vampires shouldn't exist, dad…it's kind fo hard to tell…maybe he's only tolerating it because he knows what they're going through. Lynn's been okay with it because they…invited her to join in on some of their activities and everyone else seems to be accepting of this."

"O…okay but uh…earlier, they said that Clyde knew, your neighbor knew and someone named Shou knows…who's Shou?"

"Shou Khan," the two looked at the white-haired teen as Lincoln yawned and stretched, "A child of Genghis Khan and a Werewolf like his father," Bobby scratched the side of his head and Lincoln grumbled, "And Lori forgot to mention that Clyde is a Werewolf do to his stupidity. It was the day after I turned Luna and Luan, he tried to pet them…bad idea because they were like frightened puppies at the time and being their mate, I did what my instincts told me to do and nearly tore his arm off."

"Whoa, brutal…but cool to know you're protecting your sisters and mates, little dude," Lincoln nodded, "Now uh…if you guys don't mind, I'd like to spend some time with Lori alone," the three nodded before they turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

 **Bobby is in on the family secret and things will only go from there. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Yes he is…spell? Okay…yeah, Lori's makeover.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Yes she is. Lisa will come to terms soon.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Shou watched the Loud house from the window with narrowed, glowing eyes, his arms crossed as a hardened look crossed his face, "Shou?" he looked back to see the elderly man slowly walking up behind him, "What are you doing?" hearing a small crack, Henry groaned, "Damn this old age of mine,"

"Oh come now, mentor, you don't look a day over nine hundred," the Lycan chuckled before looking back at the house resting several feet away and narrowed his eyes, "You said that this McBride kid…he's friends with Lincoln and that Lincoln-"

"I also told you not to stir up trouble…I'm sure if anything is amiss, Lincoln will come over and talk to us," Henry sighed as he sat down, "Something else is troubling your mind, isn't it?" Shou hummed as he slowly nodded, "And I'm sure I can guess-"

"The Blood Moon is approaching and to make matters worse it falls under the full moon. Many of us can handle that, but those kids…they're just kids and-"

"And they'll have to learn how to contain that side of them," Shou sighed and shook his head as he continued to watch the house with narrowed eyes.

Lori and Bobby laid on Lori's bed, staring up at the ceiling, listening to music when the sound of claws scratching against the glass of the window caught their attention. They looked up and Lori's eyes widened when she spotted a familiar black canine standing outside the window. Bobby looked up and arched a brow, "Hey…where did that-" before he could finish, the canine broke through the glass and ran towards him.

The sound of Bobby screaming echoed throughout the house as the Loud family ran into the room to see the window broken and a bloody Bobby lying on the floor, gasping for air and Lori nowhere to be found. A familiar scent crossed Lincoln's nostrils and he growled before running towards Bobby, "Bobby!" kneeling beside the young man, he narrowed his eyes as he helped him up, "What happened? Where's Lori?"

"Th-the dog…it came in a-and…bit me and too-" before he could finish, he closed his eyes and a collective of gasps filled the room.

"He'll be fine," Lincoln sighed and stood up, "He's…he's sleeping,"

"Sleeping!" Lynn Sr. snapped and shook his head, "I know our senses are heightened, but even a blind man can see that-"

"He's going to be fine…whoever did this was a Werewolf and instead of killing Bobby, they accidently turned him," Lincoln looked back with a cold look crossing his face, "Dad, you and Lynn carry Bobby downstairs. Put him on the couch and make sure he's comfortable…this is going to be a pain telling him what's going on and helping him adapt to his new lifestyle is going to be challenging, but-"

"But like…what about Lori? Shouldn't we be out looking for-"

"One problem at a time, Leni," Lincoln turned and walked over to the window and looked down at the street below, a cool wind blowing past him, "I can't assure anyone outside of saying Lori will be fine. She knows how to take charge and she knows how to fight, but she isn't going to need to fight the creature that took her,"

"But she's your sister and-"

"And right now we'll be charging into a lion's den, mom…take Bobby downstairs, lay him on the couch and when he wakes up, I'll give him a crash curse on Lycanthropy…we're going to need his help," confused, Lynn and Lynn Sr. picked the unconscious Bobby up and carried him out the room with the rest of the family following them.

Luna and Luan looked up at the white-haired teen and frowned, "Linc, Clyde is-"

"I know…we're going to find Lori and-"

"And we should report this to the Council and-"

"No," the brunettes looked at Lincoln as he looked back with narrowed eyes, "Family only…Clyde was a like a brother to me…to all of us…if anyone is going to kill him…it's going to be me." Luna and Luan frowned as they stepped closer to him, "Clyde was warned to stay away from you two that night. I didn't kill him because he's my best friend, and I thought after nearly taking his arm off, he'd learn not to do something like this…but the venom must've been stronger than his sense of judgement.

We're going to go to Shou when Bobby wakes up…I know I said I'll give him a crash course, but Shou has been a Werewolf since he's been born and he's been alive for hundreds of years, so by comparison, we're still puppies. He's the only other Werewolf that I know of that can help him and-"

"And it's not going to do any good," Luan hissed and shook her head, "Damnit, Linc, the full moon is in three days and unless you've forgotten, you had the mind of a puppy during the first month and so did we. He's not going to be any use to us and-"

"And that's why I'm hoping the crash course can push him past that state…Lori and Bobby are…they're…you know," the two frowned as Lincoln sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I mean it's obvious…Bobby met all of us, moved to the city and yet he and Lori still find a way to be together…it's a long shot…but right it's all we have. We'll go to Mr. Grouse and Shou and see if Shou can't help Bobby,"

The two sighed and Luna shook her head, "You're really reaching here dude," Lincoln hummed and nodded, "And I'm guessing you want to be the one who finishes the job,"

"I'll kill anyone who tries differently…Clyde's been my best friend for years and I think it's only appropriate that I be the one to put him down,"

"Touching…so should we tell them that it was Clyde that broke into the house and-"

"Keep them in the dark for now, Luan," Lincoln looked back out the window with narrowed eyes as Luna and Luan looked at him in confusion, "If we go down there and tell them, it'll spark trouble and we're trying to avoid that right now…so for now…keep it between us. On the night of the full moon, we'll tell them before we turn and then we'll go from there,"

"You better know what you're doing," Luan warned before she and Luna turned and walked out of the room.

Lincoln inhaled deeply as his eyes flashed yellow before letting out an unsettling howl that echoed throughout the house.

 **Moving a few things ahead…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Heh…cool.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Yeah, this is troublesome.**

 **Youthintruth: All I can say is keep reading to find out what's to come.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Lincoln stood in the back room, throwing punches at the far wall as his eyes narrowed and glow yellow, "Linc?" Lincoln stopped and took a deep breath as he took in Luna's and Luan's perfume, "Bobby's up," Lincoln inhaled slowly as he nodded, "He's uh…he's asking questions and…no one really has an answer and the three of us agreed to keep everyone in the dark until-"

"And that's wat we're going to do," he turned around and the two frowned at the hardened expression crossing his face, "Right now we're going to go talk to Mr. Grouse and Shou and see if Shou can't help Bobby…come the full moon, we're going out there and find Lori, get her away from Clyde and…I'm going to kill him," before Luna and Luan could respond, Lincoln pushed past them and ran down the stairs and they followed with caution.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, everyone looked up and Leni spoke, "Like, what's going-"

"Bobby…follow us," confused, the Hispanic young man stood up and followed the three out of the house in silence.

The four walked across the yard and up the steps leading to the elderly Vampire's house and Lincoln knocked on the wood of the door. Bobby looked at the three and arched a brow, "So…what uh…what's going-"

"Bobby, you now carry the venom of the Lycan and the one who attacked you took Lori and we're here to help you control the venom," Bobby looked at him in confusion and Lincoln shook his head, "Shou is here and he can help you control it better than we can," the door opened and Henry stared at the four in confusion, "Mr. Grouse…we have a problem,"

"That problem wouldn't happen to explain why a Werewolf jumped through the window and kidnapped your sister, would it?" the three slowly nodded and Henry took a deep breath and shook his head, "I knew it…and why is he here?"

"Bobby is…bitten," Henry stared at Bobby with narrowed eyes and Luna frowned, "We need Shou to give him a crash course on how to handle the venom before the full moon. He wants to help us look for Lori and-"

"And I have no problem teaching a young pup," they looked past Henry and saw Shou walking up behind him, "But we'll have to act fast. The full moon is only a few days away," he looked at Bobby with narrowed eyes and nodded towards him, "Let's go, youngling," confused, Bobby walked past Henry and followed Shou towards the back door.

Looking at the three, Henry sighed and shook his head, "And the one who did it…do you three know-"

"It was Clyde," Lincoln hissed and looked away, "We're…waiting for the full moon to go and get Lori…and I'm going to be the one that kills Clyde…I don't want the Council getting involved," Henry took a deep breath and frowned and Lincoln looked up and arched a brow, "What? What is it?"

"Loud…McBride is the one who…attacked Shou," the three stared at the old Vampire in disbelief, "I understand if you three don't believe me, but Shou confirmed it the day we came to visit, and due to recent events, there is now further proof to-"

"And why didn't you tell us, Mr. Grouse?" Luan arched a brow and shook her head, "We would've gone to the Council or something and-"

"The same reason I told Shou to keep his mouth shut. I've watched all of you grow up, and I've seen how brotherly your brother and McBride are and I didn't want him to go make wild accusations without proof and have an unwanted war break out," looking at the white-haired teen, Henry sighed and frowned, "I'm sorry, Loud, but I was only trying to protect and your friend, and now-"

"And now I'm going to be the one who kills him," Lincoln said in a stern voice, "And we're going to need your help too, Mr. Grouse," Henry hummed and arched a brow, "We're going to need people to stay at the house who can fight and you've fought against Genghis Khan,"

Henry inhaled slowly and chuckled, "Yes, I have fought and won against Genghis Khan, and as I said, he left a few scars on me as well," he looked at the three and slightly smiled, "Okay, I'll watch your family while you hunt down McBride, but are you sure you want to go out during the full moon? Even if Shou can help Santiago get past the puppy stage, you know Lycans are stronger during the full moon and your friend has obviously gone Rogue and he won't stop at anything until he gets what he wants. You kids are basically going to be walking into a minefield,"

"Oh…I'm going and Luna and Luan are going to stay home,"

"What, no, dude, we're going wit-"

"No you're not," Lincoln looked back with narrowed eyes, "I need as much muscles as possible at the house to keep the others safe." The two frowned and Lincoln shook his head, "You two, Mr. Grouse and Lynn will guard the house while Shou, Bobby, dad and I go out looking for Clyde,"

Looking back at Henry, Lincoln took a deep breath, "Mr. Grouse, would it be all right if Bobby stays here until the full moon and-"

"He's going to have to stay here during that time anyway…we'll help you kids out, but if it gets out of hand, we're going to have to go to the Council," Lincoln nodded before the three of them turned and walked off the pouch and Henry frowned, "You are either really brave or really foolish, boy, and at the moment I can't decide which," he turned and walked back into the house, closing the door behind him.

 **Whoa, things are…going to start picking up soon. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Youthintruth: Good to hear. Keep reading to see what's to come.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Right.**

 **I want to apologize for the wait…I've been juggling between skipping to the fight, or something else…enjoy this chapter.**

Lincoln watched from the window in the back room as Bobby and Shou sparred against one another in Henry's backyard. He sighed and shook his head, "Luna, Luan…be honest…this is going to only end badly, isn't it?" he turned and saw Luna and Luan standing by the door, staring at him with deep frowns painted across their lips, "I know I said I'm going to kill Clyde and everything, but…this isn't going to end well, is it?"

"We're not Seers, Linc, we can't tell you," Luan sighed and shook her head as she stepped closer to the white-haired teen, "Why don't we go to the room?" Lincoln looked at her and arched a brow, "C'mon Linc, we need to talk in the room," before he could argue, the two brunettes grabbed him by the arm and led him out of the room and down the hall.

The three walked into their room and Luna closed the door behind them and locked it. Lincoln looked at the two in confusion and shook his head, "Okay…you said we needed to talk…so what is it?" Luna and Luan looked at each other and frowned, "We're going to have to go out there and kill Clyde before anything can happen and-"

"Dude," Luna sighed and he looked at them in confusion as they took their shirts off and tossed them to the floor, revealing their bare chests, "We can tell you've been on edge since we've first learned that it was Clyde that paid Lori that visit and then having him break into the house, almost kill Bobby and kidnap Lori and stating that we have to kill him is…we can tell that it's torturing you and we want to try and help you relax,"

"O…kay? And how-"

"Isn't it obvious, Linc?" Luan questioned, taking her skirt and cotton panties off, "The three of us are going to have some time to ourselves. Lynn took everyone out for a couple of hours, and Shou is training Bobby before the full moon and we want to try and help you forget about Clyde going Rogue and all of this mess that he's caused,"

Luna smiled, removing her skirt and panties and the two stepped closer to the white-haired teen and Luna lightly pushed him onto the bottom bunk, "Now do you have any objections, bro, or are we going to enjoy our time to-" before she could finish, Lincoln sat up and pressed him lips against hers.

Lincoln backed away and took a deep breath as he took his shirt off and stood up, "Well…it's been a while since the three of us had some time alone…and…the three of us can sense the tension in the air so-" before he could finish, he felt Luan wrap her arms around his neck and pressed her lips, knocking him back onto the bottom bunk.

Luna and Luan kissed as their tongues did battle with one another and felt each other's breasts with Lincoln's tongue in Luan's pussy and his cock in Luna's. Luan backed away from her sister-lover, a small trail of saliva connecting their mouths and looked down at Lincoln and slightly smiled, "Don't tire out after Luna, Linc, I want a turn with your Lincoln Log," she laughed and Luna sighed as she pulled the comedian closer to her, "Uh…Luna? Is everything o-" before she could finish, Luna pressed her lips hard against hers.

Luna backed away and quietly hissed, "We're here to help him forget about the upcoming fight against Clyde and try to help him relax for the time being, not tell him jokes that would usually cause everyone to groan in annoyance,"

Luan slightly frowned when they heard Lincoln speak, "Don't be too harsh," they jumped as Lincoln sat up and wrapped an arm around Luan and kissed her cheek, "I appreciate the joke, Luan…and you wanted a turn, right?" before Luan could respond, Lincoln leaned closer and began sucking the side of her neck and Luan bit her lower lip as she felt his cock enter her pussy and felt Luna caressing her breasts. Luna leaned in closer and kissed her.

Backing away, Luna smirked as she licked her lips, "It was a pretty funny pun, Luan, but like I said, we're here to help put Lincoln at ease before the full moon," Luan smiled before leaning closer and kissed her again and began caressing her breasts.

The three laid on the floor and panted as the rays from the sun began to fade out of the room and down the horizon and they heard the sound of the family sedan pull into the drive. Luna and Luan looked at Lincoln and smiled as they scooted closer to him and wrapped their arms around his torso and Luan took a deep breath, "So…did that help you relax, Linc?"

Luna's eyes focused on Luan as her eyes widened and Lincoln smiled, "Yeah…I guess all three of us needed some stress relief," he turned and leaned closer to Luan and lightly kissed her forehead, "Thanks," Luan smiled as Luna moaned and shook her head, "Don't think I forgot about you, Luna," he turned and kissed her as he rubbed her lower back.

The two separated and Luna smiled, "No problem, dude. You were right, we all needed this," Lincoln nodded as they heard the front door open and close.

 **Again, I want to apologize for the wait and the length. Like I said, I was debating between this and the fight and I wanted them to have a moment before the fight. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait here. I've been in a slump, but I'm back and please enjoy the next chapter. Small time skip.**

Henry, Shou and Bobby walked through the front door of the Loud house. Lincoln stepped closer to the Hispanic young man before looking at Shou and arched a brow, "Is he ready?"

"He won't be in complete control tonight, but he won't have the mentality of a puppy," Shou answered and Lincoln nodded, "But what's the plan, kid? If this friend of yours truly believes your sister to be his mate, then he's gone Rouge and there's no-"

"We're stopping him…at any cost," Lincoln sighed and shook his head before looking back with narrowed eyes, "Okay listen up!" the others looked at him as he stepped forward, "In a few hours, the moon will rise and Luna, Luan, dad, Shou, Bobby and I are going to turn! I want Mr. Grouse to stand guard out front incase Clyde decides to pay a visit tonight, Luna and Luan, you're in charge here! Dad, I want you to patrol the backyard and-"

"And what makes you think-"

"Clyde is my best friend! If anyone is going to kill him, it's going to be me!" Lincoln hissed, pinning his father to the wall, "Do we have a problem-"

"What's going on in here?" everyone turned and saw Albert, in his old Navy attire, stepping through the front door, "My daughter called me and informed me that my oldest grandchild was taken and now my grandson is ready to beat the living day lights out of his father? What is this world come to?"

"Pop-pop? What are you doing here?" Luan questioned.

"Well like I said, your mother called me and told me that Lori was kidnapped, so I found my old Navy uniform and rushed right over," Albert stepped closer to his grandson and saluted, "Vice Admiral Albert Fisher, reporting for duty,"

"Pop-pop," Lincoln sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, "Okay…you're going to stay here and help Mr. Grouse outside incase Clyde comes back," looking at Lucy, he inhaled slowly and frowned, "Lucy…even though I hate Rusty right now, I need you to call Rocky and have his family search the west part of the city and then I need you to contact the spirits and see if they can lend a helping hand…tail…whatever it is they use,"

"Right," Lucy turned and walked up the stairs.

Lincoln looked at Lynn and frowned, "Lynn, I need you to be the eyes in the sky over the house. Go out onto the room with all your equipment and act as support if dad, Mr. Grouse and pop-pop are in trouble," Lynn silently nodded before she followed her roommate up the stairs.

"What about us, Lincoln?" the twins asked in unison.

"Lana, I need you to release your pets in the house. Clyde will have to walk through an untamed minefield if he breaks into the house, and Lola, I need you to fill water balloons up with as much glitter as you can. Hold them until you see the yellow of his eyes," the twins narrowed their eyes and nodded before running up the stairs.

"Okay, mom, you and Leni will work with the wounded. Lisa, I'd say use an invention that targets Lycans, but seeing the problem with that…I need you to help Leni and mom…and this isn't up for debate," the young prodigy moaned and walked away.

Luna and Luan walked up to Lincoln and Luna frowned, "Dude? Are you sure about this?" Lincoln looked at the two in confusion, "Clyde is going Rouge and you'll need as much help out there as possible just in-"

"I'll have Bobby and Shou with me,"

"And what about us?" Luan questioned, "What are we going to do? You said we're in charge, but what are you going to-"

"You two are going to take charge, help people who need it and make sure nothing happens. Me, Shou and Bobby are going to search the east part of the city," the two brunettes frowned before Lincoln kissed them, "I need you two to watch the pack while I'm out…it'll be fine, I promise," the two frowned as they hugged him before they, along with Bobby, Shou and Lynn Sr. felt their bodies twist in pain and they began howling.

Albert looked at the Werewolves before looking at the white-furred one and arched, "So…my furry little grandson, how do you expect two old men to-"

"I happen to be a Vampire," Henry answered before taking a deep breath and closed his eyes, his hair turning black and his wrinkles slowly fading.

Opening his now red eyes, he looked at the Navy Admiral, "As a Vampire, my body can change on my command, but seeing as we don't have much time for me to explain, we best stand outside and wait for McBride to show up," Albert nodded before they walked out of the house.

Luna and Luan looked at Lincoln and whimpered before walking up to him and licked his cheeks and he returned the gesture before he, Bobby and Shou ran out of the house and down the street.

 **I know this one is short, but…I've got nothing to add…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'd like to apologize for the months hiatus, something happened…enjoy the next chapter.**

The Werewolves and Vampires raced down the street, the wild canines snapping and snarling. Stopping at the end of the road, the group of undead looked at the Werewolves and Rusty spoke, "Okay you wild mutts, do you have their scent or-" the white-furred wolf snapped at him and the Vampire jumped slightly, "Damn, if I didn't know any better, you were aiming to kill me an-" snapping again, Rusty jumped and narrowed his eyes, "Okay, I get it!" the canines turned and ran away from the Vampires.

Albert and Henry stood outside of the house as a cool wind blew past them. The undead man looked at the former Naval Admiral and narrowed his eyes, "Albert," Albert hummed and looked at him in confusion, "Go inside, keep your family safe from the inside, my friend,"

"What? Are you mad, Henry?" Albert quietly hissed, "I may not know much about the paranormal, but when someone goes Rouge, it never goes well for anyone involved."

"I don't have time to argue with you, just get inside!" Henry's eyes widened as they flashed a hellish red. Albert sighed and nodded before he turned and stepped into the house.

Inhaling slowly, Henry looked up and pressed a button on his cane, unsheathing a sword and he narrowed his eyes at the steel of the blade, "Well old friend, it looks like we're going to take down another Rouge," hearing a bloodcurdling howl fill the air, the old Vampire looked up and stared at the full moon, "But I have a bad feeling about this fight,"

 **I'm slowly drifted my way back into this story. Please enjoy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Thanks. Sorry it's been a while since I updated this. I don't have an excuse or anything.**

 **Youthintruth: You think so? Well keep reading.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: More than likely.**

 **Please enjoy the next chapter.**

The elderly Vampire looked around as the air stood still before a low, barely audible growl caught his attention. Henry looked to see a rather large, black wolf approaching him and he took his stance, "You shall not pass," the wolf snapped as it crouched down, "I have faced and defeated Genghis Khan, a notorious Rouge, took one of his offspring's under my wing and saw many wars in my time, and a little Werewolf like you won't halt me and you will not harm this family," the wolf growled and snarled as it bared its fangs, "Go back to the shadow,"

The wolf howled and Henry narrowed his eyes, "You shall not pass!" ( **Yeah, I totally took this from the Lord of the Rings movie, but that's because my aunt and I were watching it while I was writing this chapter and that is probably one of the best lines ever delivered by Ian McKellen** ) Henry forced the blade of his sword down into the ground as the wolf ran towards him.

The family watched from the windows as the wolf jumped on their elderly neighbor as Henry swung his sword at the ranging beast as the wolf dug at the old man's chest and bit down on his left shoulder. Henry hissed in pain before swinging his sword down, cutting the creature's left hind leg, forcing the wolf to howl and step back in pain.

Henry panted as he stood up and held his injured shoulder as he looked at the wolf with narrowed eyes as the creature limped around before looking back at the Vampire and growled at him, "You're out of your league, McBride. As I've said before, I fought against Genghis Khan and took his son under my wing after narrowly defeating him. He was a worthy adversary, but you…you're simply blinded by your own delusions of the oldest Loud child. You bring shame to your race, boy," growling, the wolf lunged towards him again and Henry swung his sword once more.

Henry's eyes widened when he felt the wild canine's fangs pierced his throat before swinging his sword, causing the wolf to yelp in pain before it backed away. Henry laid on his back as he heard the sound of claws scraping on the pavement, scurrying away from him before he heard the sound of a door opening, "Mr. Grouse!" he heard the children shout before he looked up to see the family and three Werewolves standing above him, a small frown painted across Lana's face, "Mr. Grouse, you need to get up. You're a Vampire and Vampires can't die like this. They're-"

Henry laughed before coughing up a small amount of blood and he shook his head as he took a deep breath, "My old age is finally catching up to me, little lady. I knew my odds of making out of this mess were slim from the start, but that wasn't going to stop me." Henry took another deep breath before he slightly frowned, "I watched all of you kids grow up since your parents moved into the neighborhood, and for the most part, it felt like you were family to me. Yes, there were times you annoyed me to no end, but all in all, it was fun,"

He looked up at Albert and inhaled slowly, "Watch over them, my friend," Albert simply nodded as Henry looked at the grey-furred wolf, "You don't know how lucky you are, Loud. You have a lovely and understanding wife and eleven beautiful children you share. Don't be crossed with any of them. You'll never know how long you have in this world or how long they have. Even as a being who can live for hundreds of years, life is still too short to take for granted. I missed the opportunity to be with my mate for the rest of our lives, but now I'm going to join her in my final adventure,"

The wolves whimpered as everyone else frowned as Henry took another deep breath and closed his eyes as a smile formed across his lips, "Oh Danny boy, the pipes…the pipes are calling," tears slid down faces as they saw Henry's chest stop moving before Luna and Luan whimpered and loudly howled in the night air.

The three Lycans running down the street stopped and looked back as they heard howls fill the air. A breeze blew past the three before the white-furred wolf howled back in agony before the three of them turned and began running down the street once again.

 **Okay, I didn't want to kill Henry like this, but I needed to give our heroes more motivation to fight Clyde. I'm getting back into writing this story. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
